ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Alexandra Irving
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Alexandra is excitable, outgoing and forgives people very easily... sometimes too easily. She's kind, friendly and loves helping people. However she's also sensitive, easily manipulated, naive and far too trusting. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? She wants to compete at the Eurovision Song Contest. Why? Because she loves singing and thinks it would be a huge honor. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Alexandra's ideal day is just spent hanging out with her best friends, singing, screwing around and genereally just having fun 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #Her Wand: She needs it to help people #Her iPod: She's got literally hundreds of dollars in songs on that thing #Her Childhood Guitar: A gift from her father on her sixth birthday. She has an actual one now, but it has sentimental value #Her Actual Guitar: She needs her actual guitar to play music #Her Songbook: It's got the lyrics to all her favorite songs in it. She has like half of them memorized, but stil 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? She'd get rid of all prejudice. Plain and simple. It's stupid 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? She honestly doesn't care The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Alexandra Irving is very, very excitable and outgoing. She gets really hyped up and excited over pretty much everything. Quidditch, Movies, TV Shows but especially music, which is a good thing, because Alexandra is gifted with an amazing singing voice. She's got a very nice vocal range. A little bit like if someone took the country out of Carrie Underwood and made her pop instead. That's what Alexandra sounds like. Alexandra, or Alex as she prefers to be called has never had problems making friends. She's easy-going, fun-loving and you can't help but smile when around her. That being said, she's not perfect. Alexandra is very sensitive and someone could easily manipulate her. She's naive and way too trusting. She gets hurt very easily, and she also gets very jealous. Not over material items, over people's attention and affection. Alexandra has never had a problem with 'coming out of the closet'. She knew from a very young age that she liked both boys and girls, and didn't understand why she couldn't have a wife someday. If a boy could have a wife, why couldn't she? Her parents never told her otherwise, so Alexandra grew up feeling very comforterable as a bisexual. It never bothered her or her family, which has led to some interesting views of homophobia, racism and sexism. Alexandra, of course, is against all that stuff, however she doesn't like how some people use that as an excuse to be an asshole. She think that's stupid and won't get anyone, anywhere. If people that are treated badly because of who they are, that sucks of course, but it doesn't give them the right to be an ass to people who really do want to help. Saying that all straight people are homophobic or that white people are racist or that men are sexist is stupid. The people that do that are no better than the actual homophobes, sexists and racists. It's how people treat one another that counts. Everyone, regardless of how they treat you should be treated well. Alexandra, if you couldn't tell, isn't capable of holding a grudge for more than five minutes. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Alexandra Irving was born on February 26, 2018. She is the youngest daughter of Ingrid and Alexander Irving. Ingrid, born Ingrid Hansen is a Nordic witch who's an alumna of Durmstrang. Alexander Irving is a Scottish wizard who's an alumnus of Hogwarts. Now you'd think these two would have nothing in common or even meet... but you'd be wrong. Let's go back in time to the 2009 Triwizard Tournament. That's where this unlikely couple met. Both Alexander and Ingrid were seventh years at their respective schools. However, they just weren't there to observe the tournament. Alexander and Ingrid were champions for their schools, but they defied every stereotype about those schools. Alexander was more like a Durmstrang student, cold, unemotional, metodical, big, muscular... scary as fu*k. Ingrid was not. She was warm, bubbly, a bit of an airhead and very excitable. She was also tiny. She stood at about 5'1" and weighed no more than 110 pounds. However, her small stature shouldn't fool you. The girl could kick serious a**. Either way, the Yule Ball came around and neither Alexander or Ingrid could find anyone they wanted to go with... so they decided to attend the ball with each other. The two hit it off really well during the ball, so well in fact that they started secretly dating. Or it was a secret till the Third Task was over and Ingrid was crowned the victor, and then she promptly kissed Alexander and revealed to everyone, including that she was pregnant with his child. She was about two months along. After graduating from their magical schools, the pair got married, but they couldn't agree where to live. Eventually they settled on Norway. Seven months after Ingrid's big pronouncement, in January of 2010, Ingrid gave birth to her eldest child, a girl named Jules Irving. About two year later in March of 2012, their eldest son, Robin Irving was born. In May of 2014, they had another daughter, named Darcy Irving. In August of 2016, their youngest son, Phoenix Irving was born. Then in February of 2018, Alexandra was born. Growing up, Alexandra had a lot of siblings to look up to. Jules was by far her favorite. Even from birth, Alexandra seemed to like Jules more than Robin, Darcy and Phoenix. Not that she didn't like those three. She was just closest to her big sister. She was actually probably close to Jules than Ingrid or Alexander. Overall, Alexandra's childhood was pretty normal except for one fact... Ingrid and Alexander were a huge singing icon in the country of Norway. The muggle side of Norway. Things really started taking off in 2020 when Ingrid and Alexander were chosen to represent Norway at the 2020 Eurovision Song Contest. And they won. Their song 'Tears in my Heart' was a huge success. So much so that they went back the next year in 2021 and won the contest again with their second hit song, 'Careful with my Heart'. After two consecutive wins, the couple stopped. They now had more than enough money for a lifetime and so they happily retired to raise their kids. Alexandra was only two and three years old at the time, but she seemed to develop that same love of music that her parents had. At the young age of four she started voice lessons, and at six she started learning how to play guitar. Alexandra has a wonderful voice, and she is often found singing everywhere she goes. Her first magical sign was related to singing in fact... when she was about seven, she somehow amplified her voice when she was singing from outside. Alexandra could be heard for a mile radius. The amplification eventually faded and thank god they lived in magical neighborhood. Eventually, Alexandra's letter to Durmstrang arrived, then that September she was off to school. But she wouldn't stay in Durmstrang for long. Alexander and Ingrid were getting tired of the nosy media, and so during Christmas of that year, they told the kids they were making plans to move to America, where they could be free of the pesky media. Alexandra was sad of course, she was leaving all her friends behind, but the good news was that she could make new ones in America. Plus, the US couldn't be that bad. Sure, it was no Norway, but it wasn't bad. Could've been worse. Her parents could have had the urge to move to like... Sudan. Anyways, that summer, the Irvings moved to America. They set up shop in a small wizarding village in middle of Nebraska. The climate was much warmer than Norway's but it could've been worse. That year, the Irving kids that were still in school were off to Ilvermorny where Alexandra was sorted into ______. Alexandra quickly found a group of friends, that like her, were not Americans. They were nordics, just like Alexandra. She was super excited that she wasn't th only Nord in Ilvermorny so that little group of friends quickly became very close. Alexandra can confidently say they're her best friends, and she's very much looking forward to another year with them. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Maddi Bragg -> 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No 6) What year is your character in? Third OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Five and zero ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted